Gyroids
by Settle4Perfection
Summary: All is peaceful in the town of Farway. Until Crazy Redd showed up with these wacky robots called, "gyroids." Everyone loves them, but there's something odd about them. Are they really all they're cracked up to be?
1. The Gyroids

It was a cool spring morning in Farway. Nookington's was just opening its doors for the day, letting in a few costumers who desperately wanted more furniture to stockpile their homes with. In the Farway museum, Blathers could barely keep his eyes open. Celeste was checking the star charts to see when certain constellations would be visible. Unlike her brother, she didn't let the sun get the better of her. Mable and Sable were sowing together clothes. The town counted on them to supply Farway with the latest fashions. Underground, Mr. Resetti was doing God knows what. Nobody really knew what he did all day. He only came above ground briefly. In the town gates, Copper and Booker were guarding. It was up to them to keep Farway safe. The town was peaceful.

On their way to Nookington's, two citizens, Bunnie and Ruby spoke to each other. "…and I was all: no way!" said Ruby, talking about God only knows what.  
"Seriously?" asked Bunnie.  
"Seriously!" replied Ruby.  
Unnoticed by the two rabbits, Rocco, another citizen, walked a few feet in front of them. Their endless blabbering was driving him insane. Finally, he snapped, "Do you two EVER SHUT UP!?" he screamed in a deep, loud voice.  
The two stopped short, wide-eyed and frightened.  
"Apparently so," continued Rocco as he turned and resumed his walk.  
"That guy has some serious anger issues," commented Ruby.  
"Seriously," replied Bunnie.  
Rocco heard their comment and growled as his teeth clenched tightly.  
Ruby and Bunnie continued their walk until they saw a mysterious green tent in the middle of town. "What is it?" asked Bunnie.  
"I don't know," replied Ruby.  
"Want to go inside?"  
"Sure."  
The two rabbits tried opening up the tent, but a pair of hands pulled it shut. A voice came from within, "Whoa there! Crazy Redd can't just let anyone in! I got to make sure you're part of the family! What if I say: I'm all alone…?"  
"We can't come in unless we're related to him?" whispered Bunnie, lowly so the mysterious person inside wouldn't hear.  
"I guess not," replied Ruby, whispering back. She spoke normally to the person within the tent, "But I have cash!"  
What Ruby had just said happened to be the response Redd was looking for, Ruby had gotten lucky. "Alright, you check out" said Redd, "Come on in!"  
"Oh, well then," commented Ruby as she and Bunnie were allowed into the mysterious tent. Inside was a fox.  
"You two got very lucky. I just got in a whole new kind of item," said Redd.  
"What is it?" asked Ruby.  
Redd walked behind a tall pile of boxes and dragged a strange, fire hydrant shaped object into view.  
"Is that a fire hydrant?" asked Bunnie.  
"It's a gyroid!" replied Redd.  
"I think it's cute," commented Ruby.  
"What does it do?" asked Bunnie.  
"Just about anything you want it to!" replied Redd.  
"Really?" asked Bunnie.  
"Yup. You tell it to play a song, it'll play it. You tell it to do the dishes, it'll do the dishes. You tell it to wash your clothes, it'll wash your clothes. It'll even answer the door for you!" replied Redd.  
"Does it need batteries?" asked Ruby.  
"Nope, it runs on solar power, completely environmentally friendly," replied Redd.  
"What if I need to wake up early?" asked Bunnie, "Will it do that?"  
"Yup," replied Redd, "And, when you've gone out, it'll watch the house for you and call the police if there's a break-in."  
"Awesome," commented Bunnie.  
"How much does this sell for?" asked Ruby.  
"10,000 bells," replied Redd.  
"That's a bit pricey," said Ruby.  
"Believe me, it'll all be worth it," assured Redd.  
"I don't know…" said Ruby, uncertain.  
"I'll tell you what: if you're not 100 satisfied with it, I'll take it back for full price," replied Redd.  
"Sounds fair," commented Bunnie.  
"Alright," replied Ruby, "I'll buy one."  
"Me too," added Bunnie.  
"Excellent," replied Redd, grinning.


	2. Gerry

Ruby stood in the middle of her living room. The room was space-themed. The floor looked like the moon. The wallpaper resembled the night sky. All of the furniture matched, too. Her gyroid, which was currently off, stood in front of her. The gyroid was red in color. Ruby was reading a manual. "OK," she said, "Gyroid on!"  
Suddenly, the gyroid began to wiggle in a motion that indicated it to be working, "Good day, MASTER. How are you?" said the gyroid. It spoke in a monotonous, robotic voice.  
"You don't have to call me master," replied Ruby.  
"Affirmative, MASTER, enter preferred name."  
"Ruby."  
"Name change successful, RUBY."  
"What do I call you?"  
"You may refer to me as GYROID unless you wish otherwise, RUBY."  
"I'll call you… Gerry! Because it starts with a G, just like gyroid."  
"Name change successful, RUBY. I will now answer to GERRY."  
"Now let's see if you're all you're cracked up to be," said Ruby as she pulled a peach out of her pocket, "Gerry, make me a smoothie."  
"Affirmative, RUBY, processing task…" replied Gerry as the end of his left arm opened, revealing it to be hollow. The peach was sucked out of Ruby's hand by a vacuum into Gerry's arm. The tip then closed. "Present drinking container," continued Gerry after a few seconds.  
"Drinking container?" asked Ruby, "OK, I'll be right back," continued Ruby as she dashed to her kitchen.  
"Initiative acknowledged," replied Gerry.  
Ruby returned with a cup and offered it to Gerry. Gerry's right arm spewed a stream of pink through the air. Not a drop of it hit the floor. Every last bit made it into the cup.  
"That's awesome!" exclaimed Ruby. She took a sip as her eyes closed. She smacked her lips together, "And it tastes great!" Ruby put the cup down on a table, "I got to tell someone about you. I'm going out to find someone. Watch the house for me!" With that, Ruby was out the door.  
"Affirmative, RUBY."

Ruby ran outside and looked around until she saw Egbert eating an apple in the distance. She sprinted to him and grabbed him by the wing. "Ah! What's going on!" Egbert shouted. Ruby didn't respond.

She dragged him to her house. "Look!"  
Egbert looked at Gerry and tilted his head, "You installed a hire hydrant in your living room?"  
"It's a gyroid!" replied Ruby.  
"What's a gyroid?"  
"I'll show you," said Ruby before turning her attention to Gerry, "Gerry, this is Egbert, say hi."  
Gerry directed his attention at Egbert, "Greetings, EGBERT. How are you on this fine THURSDAY?"  
Egbert was a bit frightened, "Um… Good?"  
"Can I offer you a refreshment?"  
"Sure."  
"What do you crave?"  
"Just some water, thanks."  
"Acknowledged," replied Gerry, just before moving to the kitchen. He shifted his arm and opened the tip. It connected directly to the faucet. After a few seconds, it detached as he opened a pantry and removed a cup. With the same arm he used to extract the water, he poured water into the cup. Gerry proceeded to move back to Egbert. He offered Egbert the cup, "Task complete. Here is your refreshment, EGBERT."  
Egbert accepted the water, still a bit frightened, "Thanks, um…"  
"You may refer to me as GERRY."  
"Thanks, Gerry."  
"You are welcome."  
"Isn't he cool?" asked Ruby.  
"It's kind of creepy…" replied Egbert.  
"He's my own personal butler! And I don't have to pay him!"  
"Where did you get it?"  
"From Crazy Redd. He was selling things in town yesterday."  
Egbert took a sip of the water and placed it on a table, next to the smoothie, "Well, thanks for the water," he said before walking out the door.  
"Egbert doesn't seem too fond of you," commented Ruby, "I guess he doesn't like robots…"


	3. Gordon

"Gerry!" called Ruby.  
Gerry brought his attention to Ruby, "What is your request, RUBY?"  
"I'm going out to buy some clothes, would you watch the house for me?" asked Ruby.  
"Affirmative, RUBY. I shall guard your abode with my life," replied Gerry.  
"Thanks Gerry, you're the best," said Ruby as she walked for the door.  
"I exist to serve, RUBY," replied Gerry as Ruby exited.

Meanwhile, at Nookington's Department Store, Bunnie brought her gyroid to the store with her. Her gyroid was yellow, rather than Ruby's red gyroid. She browsed through the stationary section, trying to find a paper that matched her mood. "When I find the right paper, I'm going to mail everyone in town about you gyroids," said Bunnie.  
"Statement acknowledged, BUNNIE," replied her gyroid.  
Tom Nook noticed Bunnie with her gyroid and came to investigate. "Ruby," he asked, "What's that thing?"  
The gyroid answered for her, "I am GYROID. I am a personal servant of BUNNIE."  
"Yeah," added Bunnie.  
"Where did you get that?" asked Nook.  
"I bought him from some fox. He had a whole bunch of these in this tent he set up not too far from here."  
"What was his name?"  
"Redd, was it?"  
"Crazy Redd? Oh, he's been my arch competitor for years. He's been trying to outdo me by selling overpriced furniture and counterfeit paintings."  
"Well, Gyroid seems legit."  
"Something's still strange about this. Are you sure it won't blow up or something?"  
"Gyroid wouldn't hurt me. He's super cool."  
Suddenly, Bunnie entered, "Oh, Bunnie, you brought your gyroid with you."  
"Ruby, you bought one too?" asked Nook.  
"Yeah, me and Bunnie bought them together," replied Ruby.  
"I just know there's something weird going on," said Nook, "And I'm going to investigate. Harriet! I'm going out for a bit!" continued Nook as he exited the building.  
"OK!" called Harriet.

"So, Bunnie, did you name yours yet?" asked Ruby.  
"No, I didn't know you could," replied Bunnie.  
"Try it out."  
"How?"  
"Just tell him what you want him to be called. I named mine Gerry."  
"OK. Gyroid?"  
"What is your request, BUNNIE?" asked Gyroid.  
"Can I call you Gordon from now on?" replied Bunnie.  
"Name change successful, BUNNIE. I will now answer to GORDON."  
"Cool!" exclaimed Bunnie, "I named him Gordon because it starts with a G, like gyroid."  
"That's why I named mine Gerry!" replied Ruby.  
"Cool!"

Meanwhile, Nook had just found Redd's tent. A voice came from inside, "I'm all alone…?"  
Nook replied, "Redd, it's me. Open up."  
The entrance opened slightly, "What do you want?" asked Redd.  
"What are these gyroid things you're selling?"  
"It's 50,000 bells if you want one."  
"It's never a surprise to find you selling overpriced junk."  
"That's the price I gave to those two rabbit girls," replied Redd, despite the fact that he sold Ruby and Bunnie gyroids for 10,000 each.  
"Regardless, I don't want one. I just want to know what you're up to."  
"It's just like you to assume all I care about is the size of my wallet."  
"Tell me what these things are and where they came from or I'm calling the police."  
"They're just servants. Robotic servants. No strings attached."  
"If you say so, but you haven't seen the last of me, Redd."  
"Oh, I'm sure I haven't."


	4. Suicide?

In a week, almost everyone in Farway had their own personal gyroid. That's when weird things started happening.

Egbert was shopping in Nookington's when he ran into Bunnie. "Oh, hi Bunnie," he said.  
"Hi Egbert. I heard you got a gyroid," replied Bunnie.  
"Yup. I finally caved in."  
"That's awesome. Did you tell Ruby?"  
"Actually, I haven't seen Ruby in a few days."  
"Now that you mention it, neither have I."  
"Maybe she's sick."  
"Maybe… Let's go check up on her."  
"OK."  
Bunnie lead Egbert out of Nookington's and began to walk towards Ruby's house.

On the way, Egbert became distracted by something. He walked over to investigate. Bunnie didn't notice and continued walking. Egbert had found an acorn.  
"Oh, hey. An acorn. This must be leftover from the festival. I wonder if Cornimer is still around…" said Egbert to himself only to drop the acorn when he heard a shriek of terror. He rushed to where he heard the shriek come from. It was Bunnie. She was standing in the front door of Ruby's house. Ruby was dead, hanging by the throat on a rope which was tied to a hook which protruded from the ceiling. Her eyes and mouth were wide open. It was truly a horrific sight. Bunnie was petrified. Oddly, one of the blades on the ceiling fan had been broken, as if Bunnie attempted to hang herself there first, but was too heavy for the ceiling fan to support.  
"Oh my God…" said Egbert.  
Bunnie's eyes were flooding with tears, "W-why? Why would she do this?"  
"Maybe she felt fat so she killed herself," suggested Egbert.  
"Bunnie wouldn't kill herself because of THAT!" screamed Bunnie, "She'd make herself throw up!"  
"Oh…"  
"Come on, we have to tell the police!"  
"OK."  
Bunnie and Egbert ran out of the house and headed for the town gate, where Copper and Booker resided.


	5. Investigation

Bunnie, Egbert, Copper, and Booker stood in Ruby's house. Booker was taking notes on his surroundings. Copper was questioning Bunnie and Egbert.  
"Do you know any reasons she may have wanted to kill herself?" asked Copper.  
"No, none," replied Bunnie.  
"Something's odd here, though. Ruby is fifty one inches tall, not nearly tall enough to install that hook to the ceiling. Yet no stools, no nearby tables, nothing she could have supported herself with."  
"What if," said Egbert, "Ruby jumped and grabbed hold of the ceiling fan and installed the hook just before the blade broke under her weight."  
"Egbert, there are so many things wrong with that," said Bunnie.  
"If she were light enough, she might be able to pull it off," replied Egbert.  
"If she were light enough to do that, the ceiling fan wouldn't have broken at all," said Copper.  
"Well how much does she weigh?"  
"About seventy pounds, why?"  
"Just wondering. Because we were talking about her weight, and if I didn't know how much she weighed, I'd probably be up all night thinking about it."  
"Egbert, I'd sell my house just to know what goes on in that head of yours," said Bunnie.  
"Well, it's getting late and we've all had a rough day. Bunnie, would you like me to walk you home?" asked Copper.  
"Sure," replied Bunnie.  
Copper lead Bunnie out the door. Egbert followed behind, not wanting to walk home by himself.

Booker was all alone in the house. He was investigating Ruby's corpse. He scratched his head, "So you do poo yourself when you die…"  
Suddenly, a sound was heard.  
"Who's there?" asked Booker.  
It was Gerry, Ruby's gyroid.  
"Oh, you're one of them gyroid things," said Booker.  
Gerry didn't respond. The tip of his arm opened up as a knife came out. Gerry moved towards Booker threateningly.  
Booker, feeling threatened, pulled his gun out of his holster, "Stand back…"  
Gerry continued moving.  
"I warned you!" shouted Booker as he pulled the trigger.

Nothing happened.  
"Ah shit! No ammo!"  
Gerry swiftly sliced through Booker's arm. The gun fell to the ground, followed by his paw.  
"GAH! MY ARM!" screamed Booker as he grabbed his wrist with his remaining paw.  
Gerry's knife retracted into his arm. He then grabbed onto Booker's ankle, tripping him. He proceeded to drag the helpless dog into the kitchen. Gerry hurled him onto the floor like garbage into a dumpster. He then made his way to the stove and turned all the gas on, but not the flame.  
Booker remained on the ground, writhing in pain.  
Gerry made his way back to the door.  
"Hey, what are you doing?" asked Booker, helpless.  
Gerry ignored him and shut the kitchen door before locking it, keeping himself and Booker within the confines of Ruby's kitchen.

Meanwhile, Copper had just gotten to Bunnie's house. "Alright Bunnie," said he, "Here you are."  
"Thanks Copper," replied Bunnie.  
"Hey, Copper, would you walk me home, too?" asked Egbert, still following them.  
"You're a big boy. You can walk yourself home," replied Copper.  
"Please?"  
"No. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get back to Booker before he hurts himself."  
With that, Copper was off, leaving poor Egbert all alone in the dark, meters away from his home.

Copper had reached Ruby's house. He opened the door, surprised to not see Booker still trying to understand the concept of death. Instead, he found a severed paw. "What in the hell?" said Copper. He made his way to the kitchen. The door was locked. Ordinarily, he would leave it, but he picked the smell of gas up. He broke down the door. Overwhelmed by gas, he coughed into his arm. The first thing he noticed was Booker on the ground, dying of a combination of bleeding and asphyxiation. The second thing he noticed was Gerry, standing directly in front of the stove. "What the hell is going on here?" asked Copper.


	6. A Fine Plan

Gerry didn't answer. He rested his arm on the ignition. Copper immediately saw Gerry's intention and ran out of the kitchen, knowing it was too late to save Booker. As he saw Ruby's front door, he leapt. Just as he was in mid-air, the kitchen exploded in a blazing inferno. All surrounding walls of the kitchen burst apart. Fire spewed in all directions. Just as copper landed, a burst of flame licked his body. Immediately, he combusted. Consumed by fire, he screamed at the top of his lungs. In desperation, he headed to the river. He leapt with what strength he had. He expected to splash into the refreshing lake. Instead, he slammed against a stone bridge. He flailed his limbs violently while screaming incomprehensibly.Fortunately, Egbert walked by. He couldn't possibly miss Copper burning to death on the ground. Egbert walked next to him and tilted his head, "How'd you make yourself look like you're on fire? That's a neat trick! Will you teach me?""Wawa!" screamed Copper, barely comprehensibly."What?""WAWA!""Walrus?""WARRA!""Are you saying walrus? Is Wendell in town?""WARTA!""Wart? Do I have a wart?""WATER!""Water? Oh, no thanks. I'm quenched."  
Copper didn't respond this time. The fire had eaten through his flesh and got to his organs, one of which is his brain. Copper had died during Egbert's response.  
"Hey, Copper? You OK?"

"Copper?"

"Fine, be like that."  
Egbert, completely unaware that Copper was dead, walked home. "It's not like Copper to just stop talking in the middle of a conversation. What's gotten into him?" he said to himself on the way.

Suddenly, Bunnie caught up with him.  
"Hey Bunnie, what's up?" asked Egbert.  
"Didn't you hear that explosion?" asked Bunnie.  
"I ignored it."  
"Shouldn't we go check it out?"  
"If you want to."  
Bunnie and Egbert went to Ruby's house. They were both petrified at the sight. Her house was blown to pieces. What remained was ablaze. Out of the smoke came Gerry. He was charred and blackened. Parts of him looked almost melted. He was constantly shorting out. He had barely withstood the explosion. Gerry was badly damaged.  
"Hey, Gerry survived," said Bunnie before turning to Gerry, "Gerry, what happened?"  
Gerry didn't respond. His arm opened as a knife drew from it.  
Bunnie grabbed onto Egbert's wing, "Gerry, what are you doing?"  
Gerry stopped short and fell over. He had shorted out.  
"Egbert," said Bunnie, "You don't think… Gerry did this, do you?"  
"Why would Gerry kill Bunny, then blow her house up?"  
"Because he was programmed to. Nook must've been right about Redd. Those things are up to know good. We have to get rid of ours before they try to kill us, too."  
"My George wouldn't hurt me."  
"Did you think Ruby ever thought Gerry would hurt her?"  
"No… I guess not."  
"Come on. Let's go destroy mine, first. Then we'll get yours."  
Bunnie lead Egbert back to her home. On the way, they planned.  
"OK, here's the plan," said Bunnie, "You run in and pretend to steal something."  
"What do I steal?" asked Egbert.  
"It doesn't matter. Anything. Anyway, you run out the door. Gordon will chase you. While you have him distracted, I'll take him out."  
"Why do you get to kill him?"  
"Because I'm less likely to screw up."  
"Yeah, but you're thinner and quicker than me. Wouldn't it make more sense for you to run?"  
"No, it's not robbing if you're taking from your own home."  
"Oh."  
Bunnie and Egbert had finally reached Bunnie's house.  
"OK, here we are," said Bunnie, "I'll open the door. You run in."


	7. Gordon & George

Swiftly, Bunnie opened the door. Egbert rushed in. Inside, he found a bowl of fruit resting on a table. Being the glutton he is, he noticed that first. He grabbed an apple to steal. Immediately, the lights turned on, revealing Gordon. His arm opened as a stun gun drew from it. Egbert darted out the door. Gordon followed. Bunnie went into her house. She opened the door to the kitchen and entered. Looking for a weapon, her head darted around the room. She opened a drawer. Inside was a large knife. She knew it wouldn't hurt Gordon, so she looked more. Her attention was drawn to her microwave. Bunnie thought of a plan. She unplugged her microwave and headed to her living room. She plugged it in the closest outlet to the front door she could find. In the distance, Egbert was poorly evading Gordon's blows.  
"Don't taze me, bro!" yelled Egbert in desperation.  
"Egbert! Run this way!" screamed Bunnie to the helpless rooster.  
Egbert followed instructions and ran back to Bunnie's house. He nearly knocked her down on the way in. Frightened, he huddled in the corner of the living room. As Gordon neared, Bunnie turned on the microwave. As it began to head, she took the knife and broke the door open, letting the harmful microwaves escape. The moment they reached Gordon, he shorted out. Sparks began shooting from his arms and eyes. Bunnie unplugged the microwave, knowing she had done enough damage to him. Within seconds, Gordon's arms exploded in a storm of sparks. He fell over, he had been destroyed.  
"Is it dead?" asked Egbert.  
"Yes, Egbert," replied Bunnie, "It's not over, though. Now we have to kill your gyroid."  
"George? But he wouldn't hurt me!"  
"We've gone over this."  
"But he's so nice to me."  
"Egbert, if you say anything more about your gyroid, I'm going to hurt you."  
"No, a girl can't beat up a boy, that's impossible."  
Bunnie punched Egbert in the stomach.  
Egbert fell to his knees, "Ow! You hit hard!"  
"That's because, unlike you, I work out."  
"Girls work out?"  
"Whatever. Let's think of a plan to kill your gyroid. How about this: First, you enter your home and ask him to help you cook something."  
"What should I cook?"  
"It doesn't matter. While you have him distracted in the kitchen, I'll stick this magnet to his head," said Bunnie, pulling a magnet out of one of her drawers.  
"A magnet?"  
"Yes. That's why you're not supposed to put magnets near electronics. They pull the circuitry and destroy all the data."  
"Oh."  
"Come on, let's go."

Bunnie and Egbert made their way to Egberts house. When they arrived, they stopped at the door.  
"Go in," said Bunnie.  
Egbert opened the door. George, the green gyroid, was waiting for him. "Hey, George. Want to make some macaroni and cheese?"  
"Affirmative, EGBERT," replied George.  
Egbert lead him into the kitchen. Once there, Egbert opened the pantry and removed a box of macaroni. "You get the cheese," said Egbert.  
George opened a drawer and removed a knife. Once Egbert had put his wing down, George thrust the knife through his wing. The knife penetrated his flesh, going deep into the counter. Egbert shrieked in pain. Bunnie, just outside the kitchen at this point, heard the shriek. She was waiting for a better moment but knew Egbert was in trouble. She dashed into the room. George saw her and opened his arm to extend a weapon. Bunnie pressed the magnet to his head. George began to sound like a VHS tape while it was rewinding. Bunnie pulled the magnet away as George fell over. His CPU had been destroyed.  
"Egbert, are you OK?" asked Ruby.  
Egbert was crying, "It hurts!" he said, his words strained.  
Bunnie put her paws on the handle and began to pull.  
"YOWCH!" yelled Egbert, "Don't do that!"  
"I have to get it out!" yelled Bunnie as she yanked on it again.  
"OW! Stop it! Please!"  
"The knife won't even budge."  
"I thought you worked out!"  
"Yeah, I exercise, but only to keep the fat off me. What, you expect me to be able to lift twice my body weight?"  
"I don't know, that depends. How much do you weigh."  
Bunnie sighed, "If you must know, I'm seventy eight pounds."  
Egbert's eyes narrowed, "You're a chubby one, aren't you?"  
"Do you want to live or not?"  
"I'll shut up."  
Bunnie began to walk out the door.  
"Where're you going?" asked Egbert.  
"For help. I'll be back for you later," replied Bunnie.  
"Don't you leave me here!"  
Bunnie ran out of the house, heading for the one person she could always trust.


	8. Good ol' Nook

On the way, she came across Copper's corpse, now reduced to a blackened skeleton with bits of burned flash hanging from it. She scooted around it with her hand over her mouth, trying to protect herself from the horrid stench. As she continued, she came by Rocco's house. Immediately, Rocco burst out the door, being chased by a purple gyroid. It had a knife protruding from its arm. In defense, Rocco leapt into the river, ignoring Bunnie.  
"Haha! Try to get me now, you stupid gyroid!" said Rocco.  
The purple gyroid made its way to the edge of the river and retracted its knife, then replaced it with a stun gun. By this time, Rocco was swimming away.  
"Rocco, watch out!" yelled Bunnie.  
The gyroid thrust its stun gun into the water. The river became a deathtrap. Rocco looked like he was having a seizure. He then began to float with his face in the water, Rocco had been electrocuted. Seconds later, several fish floated to the surface with their bellies pointing up. Bunnie ran before she could suffer a similar fate, hoping the purple gyroid wouldn't chase her.

Eventually, she had come to Nookington's. Nook was about to close up when she stopped him. She put her paws on her knees as she began to catch her breath.  
"What is it, Bunnie?" asked Nook.  
"The gyroids! They're killing everyone!" replied Bunnie.  
"What?"  
"Ruby, Copper, Booker, and Rocco are dead. There could be more."  
"Redd. He did this. He probably had those things kill everyone so he could come back and loot the place. Are you alone?"  
"Egbert is in his house with a knife through his wing."  
"One moment."  
Nook went behind the counter and grabbed a shotgun, "I'm ready," he said.

Meanwhile, Egbert was still stuck to the counter, talking to himself.  
"So, Ruby weighs seventy pounds. Bunnie Weighs seventy eight. I wonder how much a gyroid weighs. Maybe Redd will tell me. They look heavy. They're at least in the hundreds. It depends on what metal they're made up. Plus they have wires in them. I wonder what effect the wiring has on their weight. Oh, and the solar chargers. I bet those are heavy."  
Egbert stopped when he heard the door open.  
"Bunnie? Is that you?" he asked.  
Rocco's purple gyroid was at the door. It slowly made its way to the kitchen and closed the door behind it.  
"Oh, hey, a gyroid. How much do you weigh?"  
The gyroid ignored him and moved right next to him. It rested its metal hand on the handle of the knife. Swiftly, it plucked it from Egbert's wing.  
Egbert screamed, "OW!"  
The purple gyroid was now holding the knife.  
"Hey, you got it out. That was nice of you," said Egbert, holding his wing.  
The gyroid held the knife threateningly, ready to strike.  
Suddenly, the kitchen door burst open. Nook ran in and blew the gyroid's head to shreds of metal with his shotgun.  
"Nook! Are you here about my loan?" asked Egbert.  
"Shut up and follow me!" replied Nook.  
Nook, Bunnie, and Egbert ran out. They were heading to the town gates. On the way, they found Lily, the frog. Her head had been sliced off. A blue gyroid appeared from behind a tree, a blade protruding from its arm. The four were next to the river.  
"Go, run to the town gates!" said Nook.  
Bunnie and Egbert ran away.  
The gyroid was about to do away with Nook. In response, Nook took his shotgun and beat the gyroid with it. It fell sideways into the river. It sunk to the bottom, unable to return to the surface.  
"Now for Redd," said Nook.

Bunnie and Egbert had reached the town gates. Egbert stopped to catch his breath. Bunnie pulled a lever by the side of the gates as they parted.  
"As soon as I pull this lever, run through," said Bunnie.  
"Why?" replied Egbert, still catching his breath.  
"Just do it!"  
Bunnie pulled the lever. The gates began to close. She and Egbert burst outside, just before the Farway gates had been sealed.


	9. Redd Revealed

By the time Nook made it to Redd's tent, he was packing up. Redd was preparing to leave Farway. Redd looked at Nook, unsurprised by Nook's disheveled appearance and possession of a gun.  
"Oh, hello Tom," said Redd, "Lovely night, isn't it? I can see the big dipper."  
"It's over, Redd. This is the day that you die," said Nook.  
"Whoa, there Nooky. You're awfully fired up."  
"The gyroids. They're killing people."  
"My gyroids? Nah!"  
The museum exploded in a fiery rage in the distance.  
"Why, Redd? Why?" asked Nook.  
"Revenge," replied Redd.  
"Revenge? What in God's holy hell are you talking about?"  
"I've come to Farway hundreds of times just wanting to sell things. But of course, you have to get in my way. You told everyone I stole these items and sell them for more than double what you would. I get these items legit! But because everyone loves you, they side with you and shun me. I was driven to bankruptcy. I'm up to my neck in loans and debts. My answering machine never has less than one hundred calls on it. At this point, I have no other choice than to kill myself. But, while I'm at it, I might as well take the people responsible for my nightmare down with me."  
"You're a sick bastard."  
"You have no right to call me that, Nook."  
"Where did these things even come from?"  
"I don't know. I took out more loans and got them from some factory in Tokyo. Me and Lyle reprogrammed them to be homicidal."  
The town hall burst into flames in the distance.  
"Yeah, that's another thing," continued Redd, "We programmed them to destroy buildings, too. Oh, and I had them set up a series of bombs disguised as apples all over town. When I give word, they'll all detonate."  
Nook pressed the shotgun to Redd's stomach, "Say goodnight."  
"Go right ahead, no fur off my back. You've already dragged me down so far, I can't possibly get any lower. Not even in death."

Nook put his finger on the trigger, ready to end Redd's life. He closed his eyes. Instead of pulling the trigger, he dropped the gun. He began to hyperventilate.  
"I knew it, you're weak. I've massacred your home town and you can't do anything about it," said Redd.  
"You don't even deserve death," said Nook.  
"Don't worry, I have an alternative. Oh, gyroid!"  
A white gyroid came from behind a few boxes, "Good evening, REDD."  
"Execute command: an hero," replied Redd.  
"Affirmative, REDD. Executing command: AN HERO," said the white gyroid.  
Nook's eyes widened.

Meanwhile, Bunnie and Egbert were still trying to get as far away from Farway as possible. The terrain outside of town is much more rugged and harder to navigate. Bunnie was pacing herself fine, but Egbert was struggling.  
"Please, can we slow down?" asked Egbert.  
"Keep running!" replied Bunnie.  
"My legs feel like gelatin!"  
"Fine, I suppose we're far enough to take a short rest.  
Suddenly, a huge, deafening explosion was heard in the distance. Bunnie and Egbert turned to see all of Farway consumed by smoke. Out of a dirt road nearby came Kapp'n in his taxi.  
"What was that?" asked Kapp'n.  
"I don't know," replied Bunnie.  
"I'm going to check it out, you in?"  
"Should we?" asked Egbert to Bunnie.  
"I don't think even a gyroid could survive that," replied Bunnie to Egbert, "Let's go."  
Bunnie got in, followed by Egbert. Kapp'n drove off, heading for Farway.


	10. What Remains

The taxi cab arrived at Farway's town gate. The force of the explosion had blown the gate wide open. The three exited the car and walked in, slowly. Farway was completely destroyed. All of the buildings had been reduced to smoldering piles of debris. The trees were burnt to cinders. Everything that hadn't already been burned to the ground was burning. Small fires were distributed amongst the town. In a week, Crazy Redd had turned the once peaceful town of Farway into a smoldering wasteland.

"What happened here?" asked Kapp'n.  
"The gyroids…" said Bunnie, "They burned the town to the ground."  
"Did you just say gyroids?"  
"Yeah."  
Kapp'n reached into his pocket and pulled out a brochure, "I heard of them."  
The brochure was an advertisement for gyroids. A robot that would act as a butler.  
Bunnie pulled it out of his hand and scanned it, "Where did you get this?"  
"One of my costumers forgot it in my cab about three weeks ago," replied Kapp'n.  
"What did he look like?"  
"He was skinny and sneaky-looking. A fox, I think."  
"That sounds like Redd."

Meanwhile, Egbert was examining the charred remains of what was his home.  
"Where am I going to live?" he said to himself.  
"That's a good question," replied Bunnie.  
"I see you two are in a pickle," said Kapp'n, "I'm in no position to be giving you any money, but I'll drive you somewhere for free"  
Egbert and Bunnie followed Kapp'n to his cab, going wherever they could to live. It was survival of the fittest now.

Farway was destroyed. The only two survivors of the Gyroid Massacre, Egbert and Bunnie, were now on their way to a new life. What would await them on the road ahead?


End file.
